


El Precio de una Segunda Oportunidad

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada ha sido gratis en la vida de Harry Potter, ni siquiera despues de la guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Precio de una Segunda Oportunidad

\- ¿Hey Harry, te vienes al pub hoy?

Harry levantó la vista de su papeleo para ver a Jim parado junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Um, que hora es? - preguntó estúpidamente. Debía haber perdido la noción del tiempo mientras rellenaba el informe del ultimo caso--la oficina estaba completamente.  
\- ¡Colega, son casi las siete; los demás se fueron a tomar algo hace rato! - su compañero dijo. Harry se levantó rápidamente y cogió su capa. - ¿Te vienes entonces?  
\- Lo siento Jim, no puedo. Esta noche no. - Corrió hacia la salida, donde, afortunadamente, el flu estaba libre, y cogió un puñado de polvo.

Divertido, Jim observó como Harry desaparecía en mitad de las llamas verdes antes de marcharse él también para unirse al resto del grupo en el pub. Harry se había estado yendo derecho a casa cada viernes durante los últimos meses y todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Potter, el cabrón suertudo, había encontrado a alguien.

Tenían razón, o casi. Había encontrado a alguien. Aunque no era exactamente alguien con quien Harry hubiese esperado verse en una relación.

Al principio no había sido amor. No para Harry, y definitivamente no para Severus.

No había sido una sorpresa tan grande para Harry descubrir que Snape estaba vivo--siempre había sabido que era un hombre con recursos y que matarle no era tan fácil como Voldemort pensaba. La apasionada defensa de Harry durante la batalla final le había permitido salir libre tras la guerra, y finalmente había recibido al menos algo del reconocimiento que se merecía.

Eso no le había hecho más feliz, sin embargo.

La primera vez que se vieron después de la guerra fue Harry quien busco a Snape. Había tantas cosas que quería, no, necesitaba saber, y el unico que aun vivía que le podía contestar era Snape.

Lo difícil había sido convencerle de admitir a Harry en su casa y darle su confianza. El final de la guerra no había mitigado su disgusto por Harry lo mas mínimo, parecía, y nada menor que la amenaza de acampar en su puerta y molestarle diariamente funcionó.

Le había llevado bastante tiempo a Harry sentirse cómodo junto al otro hombre, pero cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se quedo consternado al darse cuenta que hasta le gustaba. Snape era tan sarcástico y malicioso como siempre, pero Harry ya no era un crío y cuando esos afilados comentarios no estaba dirigidos contra él, tenía que admitir que los encontraba bastante graciosos.

Sus amigos pensaban que se había vuelto loco.

A Harry no le importaba, se había acostumbrado a quedarse en casa de Snape cuando las expectaciones que todos los demás parecían tener de él le agobiaban. Al menos Snape nunca esperaba nada bueno de Harry, y de forma extraña eso era liberador.

Ni siquiera tenia claro como su relación había evolucionado desde ahí, solo que una noche, después de una pelea con Ginny, se había ido a ver a Snape para hablar. No había sabido que quería besar a Snape hasta que sus bocas se estaban tocando, y se había sentido bien. De hecho, todo se había sentido bien con Snape después de eso. Las caricias tentativas, la primera vez en la que ambos eran inexpertos e inseguros. Había sido doloroso al principio pero a Harry no le importó en su momento, y el placer al final había hecho que mereciese la pena.

La mañana después había sido tan incomoda como cabía esperar. Su amistad era demasiado nueva y frágil para soportar esa clase de cambios, así que por supuesto Snape había vuelto a su desagradable persona anterior. Harry se había marchado de la casa maldiciendo su nombre.

Pero había regresado. No importaba cuanto peleasen, él siempre regresaba.

No fue hasta mucho después que las cosas se torcieron.

…

\- Estoy en casa, - Harry llamo, tambaleándose al salir del Flu en el salón.

El lugar estaba vacío y envuelto en sombras. No había ni rastro del otro habitante de la casa. Harry sacó su varita, encendiendo las velas y la chimenea, y la habitación se calentó inmediatamente.

\- Severus, - llamó de nuevo, esperando obtener una respuesta y poniéndose mas ansioso cada minuto que pasaba sin obtener una. - ¿Severus?

Nada. Harry busco por toda la casa, deseando haber estado más pendiente de la hora y haberse marchado antes. Esa mañana había tenido la impresión que iba a ser uno de los días malos.

\- ¡Severus! - gritó una ultima vez, a sabiendas de que no iba a haber respuesta. - ¡Joder! - se puso su capa de nuevo y se marchó a través del Flu.

Hogsmeade estaba desértica a esas horas de la tarde un viernes de invierno, las calles demasiado frías para que nadie estuviese fuera. Harry corrió hacia el sitio en el que sabia encontraría a Severus, a pesar de no querer estar allí. La Casa de los Gritos, el unico lugar al que Severus siempre volvía en noches como esta.

\- ¿Severus?

La Casa estaba tan sucia y fría como Harry recordaba. Su reputación de estar encantada había sido incrementada por los eventos que tuvieron lugar en ella durante la guerra. Ahí fue donde Voldemort mató a Snape; ahí fue donde Snape regresó de entre los muertos. Incluso los magos tenían sus límites en el campo de lo fantástico, y la resurrección estaba tan alejada de los límites de la magia ordinaria que los susurros y comentarios habían tardado bastante en acallarse.

La historia real, por supuesto, era menos heroica y de ningún modo perfecta, pero muy poca gente era consciente de ello. Que Snape no había regresado de entre los muertos intacto era algo que Harry no compartía con nadie. Todo tenía un precio, y Snape debía haberlo sabido cuando se tomo la poción. Puede que no hubiese matado él mismo a las etéreas criaturas, pero había ingerido su sangre igualmente y le había dejado una mancha en su nueva vida que nunca podría ser eliminada.

\- ¿Severus? - Harry entró en la habitación donde todo había comenzado, sus ojos moviéndose automáticamente hacia la desvaída mancha de sangre en mitad del suelo.  
\- Potter.

El nombre fue escupido con odio y asco, y cuando Harry levantó la vista Severus le estaba fulminando con la mirada desde un rincón.

\- ¿Has venido a terminar lo que tus amigos empezaron?

Harry cerró su mano alrededor de su varita, perfectamente consciente del peligro de la situación. En un buen día Snape era una persona difícil, en un día como este era directamente peligroso. Al menos para Harry.

\- Severus, - dijo dando un paso hacia él. - Soy yo, Harry.

No hubo ningún cambio ni reconocimiento en los ojos de Snape, solo el mismo desprecio. - ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para usar mi nombre, Potter? - rugió, y lo siguiente que Harry supo es que tenia una varita apuntándole.

Había sido demasiado lento, Harry se dio cuenta, mientras su varita volaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Snape siempre había sido bueno con los hechizos no verbales y Harry lo había olvidado por un momento.

\- Severus, soy yo, ¡no soy el Potter que tú crees! - intentó razonar de nuevo, las primeras notas de miedo entrando en su voz.  
\- ¡Cállate Potter!

Harry trató de moverse hacia su varita pero Snape era mas rápido, cogiendo el cuello de su tunica y lanzando a Harry contra el muro. - ¡Oh no, Potter, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente! - espetó, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Harry. Tan de cerca podía ver la locura en los ojos de Snape y sabía que no habría forma de razonar con él. Harry luchó, tratando de librarse de Snape pero el otro hombre era más fuerte. - Oh no, me has torturado y humillado durante años, Potter, y nunca he respondido como debería. Pero esta vez tu y tus amigos habéis ido demasiado lejos. Me habéis costado la única cosa buena que tenia.

Harry no necesitaba ser un genio para saber a que se refería Snape, y señalar que él también tenia parte de la culpa por perder a su mejor amiga no le iba a ayudar. Ya había estado ahí antes. Ya sabía lo que iba a suceder.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decir, Potter?

Harry miró a su varita deseando haber sido más rápido, haber inmovilizado a Snape antes, y vio como Snape seguía su mirada.

\- ¿Buscando una salida? - Había una malicia en su voz que Harry odiaba, y miró a Snape desafiante.  
\- Terminemos ya con esto, Snape, - dijo finalmente, con tanta calma como le era posible.

Ya había sucedido antes así que Harry estaba preparado. Se concentró en no gritar cuando unas manos frías y ásperas abrieron su tunica, rompiendo la tela donde Snape era demasiado impaciente para desabrocharla. No hubo besos y al menos eso Harry lo agradecía, mientras Snape le daba la vuelta y le empujaba contra la pared una vez más, de cara esta vez. Harry intentó escapar de nuevo, luchando ahora que Snape le sujetaba con menos fuerza.

\- No te vas a ninguna parte, Potter, - Snape siseó, agarrando su pelo y golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared.

El golpe le dejo mareado por un instante y Harry finalmente dejo de moverse, aceptando la derrota.

Durante los siguientes minutos se repetía a si mismo que ese no era Severus, no era él quien estaba penetrándole de manera tan brusca, no era él quien le mordía el cuello tan fuerte que parecía que fuese a salir sangre, no era él quien golpeaba contra su cuerpo completamente ajeno al dolor que estaba causando. Harry lo repetía en su mente, el mantra la única cosa que le permitía ignorar el dolor en su cuerpo y corazón.

Ese no era su amante.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad Snape se corrió con un gruñido y un último embate, retirándose inmediatamente.

\- Bueno Potter, ahora estamos en paz, - Snape dijo maliciosamente mientras se alejaba de Harry. Le miró cuando Harry fue a recoger su varita. - Ya puedes matarme si quieres.  
\- No quiero, - dijo Harry calladamente, y después, mas fuerte, - Stupefy.

…

Harry aun estaba despierto cuando Severus abrió los ojos; había sido incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido durante el resto de la noche, preguntándose por cuanto tiempo iba a ser capaz de soportar las cosas si continuaban de ese modo.

\- ¿Harry? - Severus sonaba medio dormido y completamente desorientado, y Harry se giró a mirarle bajo la escasa luz del día que se filtraba por la venta.  
\- Buenos días Severus, - dijo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ante la imagen del somnoliento hombre.  
\- ¿A que hora llegaste anoche, no recuer--? - Severus se detuvo, sus ojos centrándose en la cara de Harry y haciéndole preguntarse si se había dejado algo cuando se curó la noche anterior. - ¿Qué tienes en la cara, Potter? - preguntó Severus, ni rastro de somnolencia en su voz.  
\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Harry tratando de ganar tiempo. Seria inútil decir la verdad, no conseguiría nada as que hacer que Severus se sintiese culpable.  
\- Tu cara, Potter, ese arañazo en tu cara, - Snape repitió, su mano moviéndose para tocar la pequeña herida en el rostro de Harry.  
\- Ah, no es nada. El Sanador debió haberlo pasado por alto tras la misión de ayer, las cosas se pusieron algo violentas, - mintió, aunque sabia que Snape no se lo iba a tragar.

No lo hizo. - La misión de ayer, - dijo lentamente. - Debe estar por todo el Profeta Diario hoy. No dejarían escapar la oportunidad de imprimir mas cosas sobre el héroe favorito de todo el mundo. No tienes que explicarlo, lo leeré ahí. - Se levantó de la cama y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, cogiendo su brazo para detenerle.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento Severus. No quería mentirte pero no quería que te enfadases conmigo, - Harry sonrió avergonzado. - Se que te prometí que volvería derecho a casa, pero era el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos y bajamos al pub. Solo pensaba tomarme una pero--  
\- Bajaste al pub y te emborrachaste completamente, - dijo Snape, sus cejas juntándose en un gesto de irritación. - ¿Y eso sucedió, como?  
\- ¿No lo se?

Snape no parecía convencido pero lo dejo pasar. - Muy bien, bajare a hacer el desayuno entonces. - Se soltó de la mano de Harry y caminó hacia la puerta. - Debería dejarte sufrir tu muy merecida resaca, pero creo que tenemos algo de poción en el armario, - lanzó por encima de su hombro.

\- Gracias, Severus.

Harry se quedo en la cama unos minutos más escuchando a Snape moviéndose en la cocina.

Quería que las cosas fuesen siempre como esta mañana, y si eso significaba que tenía que mentir a Snape y aguantar las noches malas, entonces haría exactamente eso.

Mientras fuese capaz.

  
…


End file.
